How it began
by animeismysport
Summary: A one shot about Kuroo finding out that he is pregnant. Mpreg, BoKuroo! could turn into multiple if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back! Ok so this just happen to pop into my brain while watching tv and I had to write it**

 **Ok so in this story Bokuto and Kuroo have been together for a while and Mpreg is totally normal in this world. Like as normal as women being pregnant.**

* * *

Kuroo moved sluggishly through the house. Lately he had been feeling fatigued every day. It was around 9 and Bokuto would be home from work any minute, and Kuroo would be able to sleep. He'd never been able to sleep without Bokuto by his side.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto asked as he walked in the door, messily kicking off his shoes and pushing them to the side. He looked up to see Kuroo's annoyed reaction but was greeted with a blank expression.

"Everything okay babe?" Bokuto asked. Kuroo always nagged to Bokuto about keeping his stuff organized, and if he didn't then something was up.

"Yeah sorry, just feeling a bit weird," Kuroo said softly as they made their way to the kitchen.

Bokuto reheated the dinner Kuroo had made and sat at the table.

"How was work?" Kuroo said lazily, yawning afterwards.

"Pretty good actually. They actually upgraded my pay. Since we won our last championship" Bokuto said. He had been coaching Nekoma's volleyball team, much to Kuroo's surprise, he had moved out to coach them and fallen for Kuroo as well.

"Oh wow that's great I'm so proud of you" Kuroo said smiling. he rubbed his eyes.

Bokuto stood and picked up his plate, putting it in the sink and turning to Kuroo.

"Why don't you get some rest, we have that get together tomorrow" Bokuto said ruffling the shorter males hair and guiding him into the bedroom.

Kuroo sighed as he laid on his side of the bed while Bokuto changed out of his work clothes and into his pajama pants.

"Baby~" Kuroo whined as Bokuto sat on his side of the bed.

"Woah dude you really aren't feeling it. Are you whining?" Bokuto said.

Kuroo tightened his lips when he heard that. Why was he acting like that. He was never this hormonal.

"I don't know... But do we have to go to that silly get together" Kuroo said as Bokuto leaned his head on Kuroo's shoulder, like he did everynight before be. Kuroo laced his fingers in Bokuto's hair.

"You know we have to go. You were the one that was excited to see all our friends." Bokuto said looking up.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be every weekend. Plus Kenma and Akaashi and Oikawa and Iwaizumi have their kids, along with Kageyama and Hinata's on the way. Its just a crowd" Kuroo said as he nuzzled his nose in Bokuto's hair.

Bokuto looked up and rolled onto his stomach.

"Testurou... is this about us not having kids?" Bokuto asked.

"No! Bo no!" Kuroo said laughing. "We'll have kids when we're ready." Kuroo said with a straight face.

"I'm ready" Bokuto said with a smile.

"Are you?" Kuroo asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course. A baby. Our baby. Are you ready?" Bokuto asked outlining Kuroo's jaw. A moment of silence occurred and Bokuto looked up to meet Kuroo's eyes.

"Oh. Ahaha... I don't know. I wouldn't be a very good dad" Kuroo said as he rolled to his side, moving Bokuto off and onto his side.

"Of course you would Kuroo. I wouldn't wanna raise a kid with anyone else." Bokuto said smiling, looking at the clock that read 10:30.

"Yeah I guess it'd be cool. The baby would be hella funny." Kuroo smiled sleepily.

"And gorgeous," Bokuto said kissing Kuroo's nose, "I cant wait. We would have a great family together. Whenever your ready." Bokuto said pulling the blanket up and turning off his side lamp.

Kuroo let out a laugh, "Maybe one day" He said before slowly drifting to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The peaceful sleep lasted a little less than 4 hours. Kuroo woke up rushing to the bathroom. Hugging the toilet, he threw up everything that was left in his stomach.

"You really aren't feeling well huh?" Bokuto said rubbing Kuroo's back. Kuroo shook his head as the sickness became more overbearing and he went for round two.

after about thirty minutes, Kuroo leaned back. Bokuto put is hand against his lovers forehead.

"you don't feel warm baby. Why don't you lay back down?" Bokuto said kissing his forehead.

Kuroo nodded his head and started to sand back up.

"I guess we can forget about going to the party tonight" Bokuto said. He said it as nicely as possible but Kuroo could feel a bit of sadness in his words.

"I'm sorry" Kuroo said getting back under the covers.

"Don't feel sorry, sleep a little more. Your not gonna go today." Bokuto said smiling.

* * *

Kuroo woke up around noon and felt a little unsteady but decided to go into the living room. Bokuto was sitting on the coach scrolling through the channels.

"Hey there. Lunch is on the table." Bokuto said.

Kuroo walked guiltily into the kitchen. He felt bad that Bokuto wasn't going, he really enjoyed seeing his friends and his job had been keeping him busy the past couple weekends.

"Hey Bo?" Kuroo said, an idea had sprung in his head, "Why don't you go stop by. Go say hi to everyone, see how they're doing maybe" he said.

Bokuto turned from the couch, "Really? Do you mind?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course not, you need to go brag honey!" Kuroo said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Alright I will. How are you feeling." Bokuto asked before kissing his cheek.

"I'm actually craving pineapple" Kuroo said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Really? I thought you hated that." Bokuto said as he stood up to grab his wallet.

"Me too" Kuroo said laying on the couch.

Bokuto laughed. He pushed his shoes on and grabbed his phone.

"Ok I'm heading out. If you start to feel sick, call me ok?" Bokuto said walking up to Kuroo and giving him a small kiss.

"I'll be fine. Have fun" Kuroo said finishing his sandwich.

and with that, Kuroo was alone.

* * *

About an hour into his alone time he decided to get up and go to target to grab some food.

As he pushed his cart around he began to notice that he had landed in the pharmacy section. He began to think as he pushed his cart.

Feeling fatigued.

Throwing up.

Food cravings.

He stopped and gasped. His hand instantly went to his hair. He began to look around.

Pregnancy tests.

he picked up the cheapest ones and walked to the check out.

He couldn't be pregnant. Him and Bokuto always used protection when they do it. Except for one night. When they were both completely drunk after a party and they had gone to a hotel for a night.

"This cant be happening" Kuroo whispered to himself. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He just talked about it last night with Bokuto and now-

"You are talking to yourself mister" a voice said behind him.

Kuroo turned around and was faced with a little girl in the cart behind him. The mother was distracted and hadn't notice the little girl talking to him.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking out loud." Kuroo said smiling uncomfortably.

"Your very tall. Did you know?" She asked looking at him with big green eyes.

"Yeah I know, my husband doesn't mind thought. He's even taller" Kuroo said making his eyes go wide as if to surprise her.

"Wow! that's so cool" the little girl said smiling.

" _you're_ so cool," Kuroo said as he went to pay.

The little girl giggled and blushed. "thank you" she said.

"Bye bye" Kuroo said waving.

As he watched the little girl wave back he felt his heart instantly warm.

* * *

Back at home Kuroo took a deep breath. He had opened the pregnancy test and now had to wait for two minutes to see what his future held.

After the longest two minutes of his life, the timer set off and he checked the test.

Positive.

He felt dizzy and sat down.

He was pregnant.

He felt tears cloud his vision and a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm pregnant!" He yelled and laughed.

He ran to the front door and grabbed his keys and was in his car in a second. He had the test in his hand as he drove to his husband.

he was going to have a baby. The drive there felt like two seconds as shock and adrenaline set in and in a moment he was there.

He ran to the gate and opened it. He saw Oikawa and Akaashi talking near the grill as kids screamed and laughed in the pool. He continued to walk in and saw Kenma and Hinata sitting. Hinata had gotten a full baby bump now. He looked and saw Iwaizumi and Kageyama hitting the volleyball to each other around the pool. Finally he saw Bokuto walking out with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Kuroo you came!" Oikawa yelled as he saw him

Bokuto and him made eye contact. "Hey Kuroo, I didn't expect you," he said.

"Pregnant, I'm preg-" Kuroo said softly as he walked toward him. Everyones eyes were on them, even the kids in the pool.

"What? Whats wrong" Bokuto yelled.

"Pregnant. I'm Pregnant!" Kuroo yelled.

"You're... You're pregnant?" Bokuto said dropping the lemonade pitcher.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant" Kuroo yelled. He stopped walking when he saw the shocked expression on Bokuto's face.

"Oh my God" Bokuto said running toward him and lifting him while kissing him hard. He set him down and hugged him.

"Kuroo oh my god" Hinata said smiling.

"Congratulations" Iwaizumi said patting Kuroo's back.

Hugs were all exchanged and soon everyone was walking back to the patio.

"Oh my god Kuroo. We're doing this. How? How did this happen? Oh my god I'm so happy." Bokuto said with tears filling his eyes.

"Remember last month" Kuroo chuckled.

Bokuto smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"Can we do this? Have a kid I mean, " Kuroo asked smiling.

"yes. Of course yes." Bokuto said spinning around in excitement. He hugged Kuroo as tight as he could.

"Woah, be careful Bo. Our baby's in there." Kuroo said patting his stomach.

At this moment Kuroo was the happiest he's ever been, and Bokuto was the happiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day! Bokuto thought. This was the first time he would see the baby. The first ultrasound.

"So are you excited or are you excited," Bokuto said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Bo, its probably only been a month or so. Don't get ahead of yourself." Kuroo said smiling and scooping yogurt into his mouth.

"Still Kuroo, we get to see our baby," Bokuto emphasized the word baby as he jumped onto the bed where Kuroo was sitting, "Are ya nervous?" he asked placing his hand on Kuroo's stomach. He ran his hand down as he felt the smallest bump.

Kuroo put aside his food and looked at Bokuto, "Well," he said resituating himself, "of course, but you wouldn't understand because You aren't the one whos holding the baby" Kuroo said smiling.

"I know. But you'll do fine. You've still got a while right?" Bokuto said rolling off the bed and onto his feet. He knew how Kuroo must've felt, but he couldn't shake the feeling of excitement he was having.

"I don't know that's what we're gonna find out today," Kuroo said getting up as well and grabbing the car keys.

He took a deep breath as he handed Bokuto the keys.

"Tetsurou, we can do this," Bokuto said wrapping his arm around him, "I mean no sex for nine month is gonna suck but we got this" he added to brighten up the conversation.

Kuroo laughed at that, "Its alright, that one night a month ago was obviously enough to keep me full," he said jokingly as he pointed to his stomach.

"Then lets go" Bokuto said opening the car door.

Kuroo smiled and got in. If Bo was confident in this, then he was too. He could do this. Its not like he's taking care of another life inside his stomach or anything. :)

* * *

"Tetsurou Kuroo?" a nurse called in the waiting room.

He stood up and followed the nurse back to his room with Bokuto right beside him.

"Alrighty Kuroo, I'm gonna have you fill these papers out" she said handing him a clipboard with papers, "and I'll be back in a couple of minutes" The nurse said.

Bokuto looked over his shoulder and watched him fill out his paper work. he began to inspect the room when he saw that the paper had more than three words on it.

After a moment of peace, Bokuto laughed, "Ha, Kuroo look, I wonder if you can see the burrito I ate for lunch."

Kuroo turned. Bokuto was messing with the equipment and taking an ultrasound of his stomach.

"Bo. Stop," Kuroo said smiling. He was sort of stressing.

Bokuto could here the stress in his voice. He put the equipment down.

"Kuroo... There's nothing to be afraid of. Guys and girls do this all the time" he said wrapping his arm around Kuroo and squeezing him tightly.

"I know, I just hope its for me," Kuroo said finishing the sheet he was filling in.

"It is, I promise. You're great with kids, they love you." Bokuto said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna give the kid a bad life," Kuroo said, "Mine wasn't the greatest" he finished, finding the lining of his jeans more interesting than Bokuto's eyes.

"Kur-" Bokuto started but was cut off as the nurse and doctor entered the room.

"Hey there, I'll take the paper work" she said taking away the papers from Kuroo's hand.

The nurse left and Kuroo turned his head to the doctor. She was a bit taller than Kuroo, much to his surprise, but pretty nonetheless.

"hello, I'm Doctor Asino," she said getting right into things, "Go ahead and lift your shirt a bit," she said.

Kuroo did what she was told and Bokuto scooted closer to the table.

"This is gonna be a little cold," She said squeezing a gel on Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo remained silent through all of this, "you look very nervous. Is this your first kid?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah sorry," Kuroo said chucking.

"I'm really excited though," Bokuto said raising his hand.

The doctor laughed at that. She turned back and grabbed her tool.

"Okay so if you two look at the monitor," she said as she placed it on Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo instantly grabbed Bokuto's hand.

"This is your baby, its about the size of a peach," she said smiling.

"Oh my gosh," Kuroo said, "Its so tiny" he said, he felt tear filling as he looked on.

Bokuto looked in amazement. "Is that the heartbeat," he said bringing Kuroo's hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Indeed it is. Now it looks like you're about two months in, and in about three more months we will be able to see the gender." she explained.

After looking for a minute Kuroo wiped his stomach and stood.

"Ok I'll see you soon." The doctor finished. She had finished explaining all about male pregnancies.

"Bokuto, be sure he takes it easy," The doctor said as they walked out the door.

"I know, thanks." Bokuto said smiling.

"Can you believe it." Kuroo said smiling. He was looking at the pictures of the baby.

"I know, but did you hear about how dangerous these pregnancies are," Bokuto asked as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, but its okay. I'll risk everything for her," Kuroo said still idolizing the pictures.

"Her? You don't know that it will be a girl yet! How could you tell, It's a peach" Bokuto said laughing.

Starting the car they drove home and then after a moment of silence Kuroo answered.

"I just have a feeling" He said looking out the window.

"Well I have a feeling it will be a boy," Bokuto said.

"Well your feeling is wrong" Kuroo said smiling

"BABE. When have I been wrong," Bokuto said laughing.

"Hey who has the highest score in word cookie," Kuroo said holding his phone up as proof.

"Word cookie," Bokuto laughed, "What the hell does that have to do with the gender of our baby" He said before laughing once again.

Kuroo laughed along with him but stopped short. He looked at Bokuto with a small smile and a blush across his face.

"What?" Bokuto asked when he finished laughing. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of car. Kuroo did the same.

"You said our," Kuroo said as they walked up to their house.

Bokuto looked at him and smiled before giggling again.

"Well yeah, its our baby isn't it," Bokuto said grabbing Kuroo's stomach from behind.

They stood like that for a while before Kuroo said,

"Yeah that's our peach."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bo! Get in here quick," Kuroo yelled from the bedroom. He was laying in bed watching TV when he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Bokuto shot down the hall from the Kitchen and into the bedroom. He was currently building the new crib for the baby, even though they wouldn't find out the gender until they're appointment later in the afternoon. Bokuto was just too excited and didn't feel like waiting.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked breathlessly as he walk through the door.

"The baby's kicking." he said smiling.

Bokuto's eyes widened, "Really?" he asked walking to Kuroo's bed side.

Kuroo reached out to grab Bokuto's hand and brought it to his stomach. Bokuto sat on the bed and left as the baby moved under his hand.

""This is awesome... Its so tiny," Bokuto said smiling

"Today's the last day you'll say that," Kuroo said smiling.

Bokuto smiled confusingly and laid on his side next to Kuroo, still holding his hand to Kuroo's stomach even though the baby had stopped moving around.

"What do you mean," Bokuto asked "It?" said getting closer to Kuroo's head.

"Yep, today we find out!" Kuroo said excitedly.

"You wanna think of names?" Bokuto asked. Sure they'd brought it up, but no names really stuck in their minds.

"Don't you want to wait, until we find the gender so we aren't disappointed if we pick the wrong name for it?" Kuroo asked starring into Bokuto's eyes.

"We can pick two of each. Two boy names and two girl names. Even though I already know its gonna be a boy." Bokuto said smugly.

"Its not gonna be a boy Bo, I know," Kuroo said smiling, "I'm the one carrying her."

"We'll see in two hours them. But for now, lets think of names." Bokuto said grabbing a notepad and pen lying on his bed. He said up, "Ok lets think here."

* * *

"Ok well what about Akio, it means intelligent" Bokuto said exhaustedly. After throwing out thousands of names for boys and girls, the two couldn't agree on any names.

"You mean Akio like that drug seller that went to my high school? I don't think I like that one." Kuroo said putting his hands over his eyes.

"This is so hard," Bokuto said throwing the paper on the ground.

Kuroo turned to his side, "I'm sorry baby, I just want our baby to have the greatest name," Kuroo said hugging Bokuto.

"I understand," He said hugging him back, "Lets get to the appointment and find out what we're gonna have." Bokuto added on a lighter note with a smile on his face.

Towards, the end of the appointment, the question was asked.

"Would you two like to know the gender or keep it a surprise?" Doctor Asino asked.

"We'd really like to know," Kuroo said as he wiped the gel off of his stomach from the ultrasound.

"Okay, congratulations, you're having a girl." The doctor stated smiling, before walking out of the room to give them some alone time.

"A girl," Bokuto said, he was caught in a daze for a moment in complete shock before turning to Kuroo, who was a complete mess.

"We're gonna have a girl?" Kuroo asked through tears that just couldn't seem to stop. Admittedly, it was the hormones getting to him, but he was also on cloud 9. He'd always wanted a daughter.

"Babe don't cry, be excited," Bokuto said hugging Kuroo tightly and placing his free hand on his daughter, "Smile."

And Kuroo did, he smiled the biggest smile he could muster, and that smile stayed plastered on his face the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Around 7 o' clock, the two had been looking through magazines, reading parenting blogs and texts friends and family. After all that was done, they sat in bed, hand in hand as happy as can be.

"Can I show you something special?" Bokuto asked rubbing Kuroo's full belly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kuroo asked sitting up. Bokuto sat up as well and tugged his hand.

He lead him to the room next to theirs and opened the door to show a fully made nursery. The bedding had been gone, but there was a rocking chair, crib and changing station all set up.

"Oh my gosh Koutarou," Kuroo said looking up and seeing the glow in the dark stars that had been glued to the ceiling, "When did you do all of this?" he asked as he put his hand on the freshly painted wall.

"When you went out to meet Hinata and Kageyama's new baby, Akituro, I painted the room and moved in the set of furniture you wanted. The crib took forever so I finished it today. I thought blue was a nice color because both genders like that color, and its your favorite." Bokuto explained.

"This is amazing, thank you so much. I love you." Kuroo said hugging Bokuto tightly.

"Yeah well I didn't get the bedding or any wall decorations or anything yet," Bokuto said blushing. He loved to be praised by Kuroo but he still tried to play it cool and be modest. Kuroo looked up at him and kissed him.

"I cant stop smiling," Kuroo said happily.

"Don't stop, Your smile is gorgeous," Bokuto said kissing Kuroo's head.

"Do you wanna go to target," Kuroo laughed.

"Brooo I do," Bokuto said.

"Good maybe we can find some bedding or something" Kuroo said walking out of the baby's new room.

* * *

"Bo pink clashes too much with the blue and you know it," Kuroo laughed. They were fighting over the color of the bedding, but they were both so tired that they were laughing hysterically.

"Ok, Ok fine. Then how about yellow," Bokuto asked picking up a bed spread that had owls printed all over it.

"You only want it cause of the owls!" Kuroo yelled. He grabbed the bedding to put it back, but Bokuto held it high above his head.

Kuroo pouted at that. Him and Bokuto both used to be around the same height, but as he became pregnant, he began to shrink and was now 5'11.

"That's harsh Bo, I lost two inches," He said laughing and reaching up to take the bedding.

Bokuto grabbed his wrist as he reached and pulled him t his lips. He gave him a soft kiss before pulling away.

"You still got that goofy little smile on," Bokuto laughed. He put the bedding back on the shelf and grabbed a grey package of sheets.

"Because I'm happy" Kuroo said grabbing the sheets Bokuto had taken own. "These are nice, we can get a nice little blue blanket to go on top for her." Kuroo said tossing them in the cart.

Bokuto felt his confidence boost knowing the he'd picked out the bedding for his daughter.

"We should get her this too," Kuroo added as he picked up a stuffed owl. He knew that would make Bokuto happy and he really didn't mind the whole owl theme Bokuto was going for. "But I hope you know, the next kid we have will have a kitty theme going on, because that's my favorite animal." he added

"You want more kids?" Bokuto asked smiling, as he pushed the cart.

"Of course, this is fun. Well so far. I mean I haven't really one anything except eat and sleep a lot. I guess the hard part is coming soon." Kuroo said thinking out loud.

"It'll all be worth it," Bokuto said turning the corner. He turned to see a bit of nervousness on Kuroo face and decided he wasn't liking it. "You okay?" he asked looking at him.

"Yeah just didn't really think about the whole having the baby part," Kuroo said, letting out a bit of nervous laughter.

"Ah please, that'll be easy. You're tough, and I'll be there to help." Bokuto said ruffling Kuroo's hair.

"Yeah," Kuroo said. He couldn't think of anything more to add so he continued to walk.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's wrist and turned him around.

"Hey, smile, we're gonna have a baby. A little pain will be worth it. So... just smile through every doubt you have." Bokuto whispered. He heard a mumble come from Kuroo's mouth when Kuroo looked up at him in astonishment.

"What?" Bokuto asked.

"SMILE," Kuroo shouted. He looked at Bokuto to see any type of confusion as saw it written all over his face/

"Bo. Smile. Remember that name, from the list. The very last one that we didn't get time to read?" Kuroo said grabbing Bokuto's hand and making immense eye contact.

"No, I don't The last couple were names that you chose and we ran out of time.. Why?" Bokuto asked confused.

"Emi," Kuroo said happily.

Bokuto felt his heart melt. That was it. That was the name he wanted to hear for ever.

"Its Kanji. Its meaning. Emi. It means smile." Kuroo said astounded as everything began to put itself together in his head.

"Its perfect Kuroo," Bokuto said hugging Kuroo tightly. "It sounds beautiful. Can we name her that?" He asked. Bokuto felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes but didn't let any escape.

"I want to... Emi, It sounds so perfect." Kuroo said smiling.

And at that moment, at 10 o' clock at night in the target's bedding section, Kuroo and Bokuto discovered the name of their daughter.

Emi


	4. Chapter 4

At this time and moment Kuroo regretted this whole thing.

He'd gone into labor around 3:30 in the morning and the pain he was feeling way unbearable.

"One more push Kuroo," The doctor exclaimed. Kuroo didn't even want to know what was going down in her line of vision.

"I can't" Kuroo moaned. He leaned his head back as a tear fell down his cheek. He felt the grip on his hand tighten and locked a Bokuto who had been there every step of the way.

"Kuroo," He whispered. It scared Kuroo how serious he was, "One more push, for a life time of happiness." He said kissing the back of Kuroo's hand.

And with that comment, Kuroo gave his all until he heard the small cries of the voice he longed to hear for 9 months.

Bokuto leaned down and kissed Kuroo's forehead before whispering, "I knew you could do it."

"Congratulations, its a healthy baby girl," Doctor Asino said as she cleaned the new born and wrapped it in a blanket.

Kuroo leaned back and relaxed as he heard that. He looked at Bokuto and smiled.

"My dude, I know I shouldn't say this right now, but you gotta wear a condom," He chuckled.

Bokuto laughed as well until he was tapped n his shoulder by a nurse who wanted him to fill out the birth certificate. Carefully, he wrote Emi Kuroo. They decided to go with Kuroo's last name because Bokuto's "Didn't sound as pretty" as Kuroo put it.

* * *

He turned back around to see Kuroo holding the small bundle of blankets and felt chills down his spine. He sat in the chair and leaned closer to Kuroo.

"She's so pretty," Bokuto said putting his arm around Kuroo's shoulders.

"She looks like you" Kuroo whispered as he touched the soft ears that looked identical to Bokuto's and the bridge of her button nose that also matched him.

"Yeah except the hair," Bokuto laughed as he felt the soft black hair that was already forming into the bed head look that Kuroo contributed.

They quieted as the newborn moved and started to cry.

"Shhh its okay, I'm your dad, I'm here." Kuroo whispered bringing the baby close to his chest. Within a minute the baby had seized it crying and had opened its eyes.

"Wow, she's all chill now!" Bokuto said smiling. He locked eyes with the little girl for a moment.

"Woah, she's got your eyes," Kuroo said intrigued by the golden orbs staring into an identical pair.

"Hi Emi, I'm your daddy," Bokuto said feeling a huge sense of pride wash over him as he said dad.

Kuroo chuckled. He grabbed Bokuto's hand that had been resting on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kuroo asked in a hushed tone and a big smile.

"O-oh no, I don't know how I don't want to hurt her," Bokuto said sitting up in his seat. he hadn't had any younger siblings or anything and the only thing he'd ever had to take care of besides Kuroo, was a fish he dropped the day he bought.

"Kou, you need to learn, shes you daughter," Kuroo said sitting up, "Plus my ass hurts dude, I just gave birth so can you hold her while I resituate" Kuroo said racking another smile, that could win Bokuto's heart all over again.

Bokuto let out a shakey breath and held out his arms. "Okay, but if I drop her I'm gonna cry," he said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"okay," Kuroo laughed. He placed Emi in Bokuto's arms and repositioned them in the correct manner. "Here, you gotta keep her close to your chest so she knows she's safe," Kuroo said softly, "And make sure you support the head because she's small and breakable," Kuroo said helping Bokuto, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Once situated, Bokuto calmed down and smiled. He watched and Emi breathed and held her close to his chest. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Hi," He said as a tear fell down.

"Oh my god Bo, are you crying?" Kuroo asked surprised. He knew Bokuto was excited but he didn't think he would cry.

"I've been waiting to see you for so long," Bokuto said to the little bundle, neglecting Kuroo's question, "You're even more cute than I imagined." he said a he held out a finger for her to grab onto.

Kuroo leaned into the pillows and watched as the two most important people in his life sat in front of him. He put his hand on Bokuto's knee and smiled.

"Thank you so much Tetsu, I love you so much," Bokuto said leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too." Kuroo said as he slowly drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

* * *

"Kuroo, your family's here," Bokuto said waking Kuroo up. It was around 2 in the afternoon.

As he slowly opened his eyes he saw his mother and two younger sisters along with Bokuto's mom and dad.

"Oh, hey guys," Kuroo said as he sat back up slowly.

"Bubba! I missed you, what happened to you? You're skinny again!" He heard his youngest sister shout. This caused Emi to cry as she had been startled from her nap. Bokuto picked her up from the bed she was sleeping in and shushed her.

"Kyoko, com here," Kuroo said patting the bed. His mother smiled and brought Kuroo's other sister to Kuroo's bedside.

As Kyoko climbed on the bed she stared in amazement.

"I had my baby, so now I'm skinny. She's your niece." Kuroo said pulling the little girl closer.

Kyoko smiled the same crooked smile as Kuroo and looked at Bokuto, "You and my brother had a baby?" she asked.

"yes, we did," Bokuto laughed as he leaned against the wall.

Kyoko starred at Emi.

"She's pretty. When do we get to play with her." She asked.

Kuroo laughed, "Soon, but right now she's to tiny," Kuroo said hugging Kyoko tightly.

Afterwards he introduced Emi to his other little sister along with his mother who was beyond happy.

"I'm so proud of you Kuroo," she said as she held Emi. She kissed her head before handing her back to Bokuto. She had to get back to work and take Kuroo's sisters back to school, leaving Bokuto's parents to meet Emi.

"Thank god she got Kuroo's hair," Bokuto's mother laughed as she tugged through her own wirey hair that matched Bokuto's.

Bokuto's dad talked to Kuroo.

"Thank god Bokuto found you. we've been wanting a grandchild." He said patting Kuroo's back.

"Well I'm pretty lucky to have found him, he makes good babies I guess," He said scrunching up his nose at Bokuto who ruffled Kuroo's hair at that comment.

"Hopefully there will be more grand kids," Bokuto said smiling.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Kuroo lulled Emi back to sleep and played with the tuffs of hair on her head.

"I love her," Kuroo said, completely mesmerized.

"Me too, I feel like she completes us." Bokuto said kissing Kuroo's head.

"Yeah. but lets wait a bit and see if wee want more kids bo," Kuroo said sleepily.

"Yeah. I agree, but I already know Emi's gonna want a brother too," Bokuto said smiling at Kuroo.

"Emi wants one or Bokuto wants one?" Kuroo asked rolling his eyes playfully.

"Hey I'm just telling you what Emi told me," Bokuto said holding his hands up.

"Well I cant do that again for a while, that was more painful than morning conditioning in high school." Kuroo said leaning back.

A nurse came in and took Emi to the nursery leaving Bokuto and Kuroo alone.

"Yeah, you were in pain" Bokuto chuckled " I believe you said ' _ahh I cant'"_ He said moaning and intimidating Kuroo as best he could.

"Oh fuck you dude," Kuroo yelled leaning the pillows.

"I'm kiddddinnngg" Bokuto teased. "Thank you." He said quietly as he walked to the couch next to Kuroo's bed.

"Huh?" Kuroo asked leaning his hand off the bed for Bokuto to grab.

"Just thank you," Bokuto said as he intertwined his fingers with Kuroo's, "For saying yes when I gave you the ring and for giving me my daughter and for being my husband."' He finished.

"Always," Kuroo said squeezing his hand, "Thank you, for forgetting a condom" He said again.

"Dude how many times are you gonna bring that up." Bokuto asked sitting up.

"I mean hopefully not again, hopefully you learned your lesson now," Kuroo said laughing.

"Ah what an amazing lesson," Bokuto said referring to the pregnancy.

"I agree," Kuroo said quietly before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
